


a Human and a Superhero

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rhodey is the best bro, Steve is Captain America, Tony doesn’t know how to feel about captain America, coffee shop AU, small bit angsty but I love fluff too much so, soft, tony is a normal guy/not iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Tony Stark works in a coffee shop and one day the most beautiful man alive walked in so of course Tony fell head over heels in love with him.The man turned out to be Captain America and now Tony doesn’t know what to feel.





	a Human and a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by IR0NPANTHER and danverscap (kind of) on twitter so uh this one is for you hoes. 
> 
> This is supposed to by kind of angsty but if you’ve read any of my other fics then you know that doesn’t go well for me so. 
> 
> If you think I’m cool follow my twitter ripavengers and please leave kudos and comments thanks loves.

“-tain America saves the day again.”

Tony sighs and turns down the radio. Captain bloody America. The golden boy. The hero. The savour. 

It’s not like Tony hates the guy, he’s never met him. There’s just something about him that rubs Tony the wrong way. 

Of course, he’s gorgeous to look at. Tony would be lying if he says he’s never jacked off while thinking of that body. Those broad shoulders, that perfectly rounded ass, those chiseled abs. Tony is getting hard just thinking of them. 

His costume is ugly. Like who thought bright blue was a good idea? And those red boots are a crime against fashion. Tony could design a better suit in his sleep, and he’s not much of an artist. 

He’s speeches are a little too patriotic for Tony’s liking. Peace, justice, equality, the American dream. But not the American reality. 

Tony doesn't see what’s so special about Captain America when there’s plenty of other superheroes out there; ones who can fly, ones with real power, ones that aren’t so annoying. 

“Tony stop daydreaming, you have coffee to make.” 

That was Pepper, his boss. Tony works in a small coffee shop in Manhattan. The business does okay, in a city overrun by Starbucks that is. This isn’t what his MIT degree promised but it’s just a pass the time job. Something to earn him enough money to buy materials for his inventions. 

“What if I was daydreaming about you Pep?” Tony says dreamily while smirking at Pepper. 

Pepper puts a hand on her hip and stares down at Tony, “Were you?”

Tony winks and Pepper sighs, “Everyday you make me question why I even hired you.”

“Because I know how to fix the coffee machines when they break, and I fix them for a lower rate and at a faster speed than a New York City mechanic.”

“Just get back to work,” Pepper says while walking into her office. 

The bell above the door rang and in came Pepper’s boyfriend Happy. Happy isn’t his real name but Tony gave him that nickname after never having seen the man smile for as long as he knew him. The two of them have been dating long before Tony even started working at the coffee shop. 

“Morning Happy, you want the usual?” Tony greets the man. 

Happy nods his head yes and heads over to a table in the corner. Tony shouts to Pepper telling her that Happy has arrived. 

Tony finishes making Happy’s coffee and brings it over to him before the bell rings again, indicating that another customer has arrived and Tony’s busy day of making coffees and wiping down tables begins. 

It’s almost six o’clock in the evening and the coffee shop is about to close when the bell above the door rings again. Tony is about to tell the customer to leave until he looks up. The customer is a blond man with gorgeous blue eyes. He’s tall, very tall. And muscly, with broad shoulders and thick thighs. He’s wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. Tony might be in love. And then the man speaks. 

“Are you still open?” He asks softly. That voice sounds familiar. 

“For you sir, of course,” Tony flirts, raking his eyes up and downs the man’s body. Tony loves having fun, and when does a man this good looking ever walk into the coffee shop?

The man blushes and puts on a shy look. It’s weird watching a big, strong man look so small. 

“Can I have a medium cappuccino to-go?”

Tony nods, “Sure, that will be $2.50.”

The man hands over the money and walks towards the end of the till where he waits to collect his coffee. Tony starts up the machine to make the cappuccino. 

“Busy day?” Tony asks, striking up a conversation. Might as well take a shot. 

The man yawns in response, “Yeah, work has been heavy lately.”

“What’s your name?” Tony asks, marker in hand, holding the finished coffee in a disposable compostable coffee cup. 

“Steve.”

Steve, a simple name for a simple man. Except this guy is anything but simple. He’s big and scary and soft and gentle and he works too hard and he drinks cappuccinos and he looks like an Adonis. 

Tony writes Steve’s name on the cup, and then did something he has never done before no matter how many hints he got; he wrote his phone number on the cup. He isn’t expecting this Steve guy to actually call him, or ever come back to the coffee shop but it’s nice to dream. 

Tony hands Steve the cup and smiles, “Try not to work too hard, Steve.” 

Tony says his name softly, like it’s the most beautiful name in the world. 

Steve peers at Tony’s nametag, “Thank you for the coffee, Tony.”

Tony just about melts right there. His name coming out of Steve’s lips is just about the most sexiest thing to have ever been said ever in Tony’s opinion. 

Steve takes a sip of his coffee while taking his leave, “You have a good night now Tony.”

Steve exits the coffee shop and Tony falls to the ground behind the counter and sighs. He’s going to be dreaming of Steve tonight. 

•

Tony never expected Steve to come back, or to call him so to say that he was shocked to see Steve enter the coffee shop at the same time again the next day was an understatement. 

“Back again? Is it because you missed me?” Tony quips while wiping down the counter. 

Steve laughs, a haughty laugh, loud and crisp and beautiful. Music to Tony’s ears, and to his dick. 

“Of course Tony, but the coffee is also good.”

Tony smiles to himself, Steve likes his coffee. 

“So cappuccino again?”

Steve thinks for a second, “I want to try something new, what would you recommend?”

“I make a mean Americana.”

“I guess I’ll be the judge of that,” Steve jokes. He hands over the money for the coffee and walks to the end of the bench again, waiting for his coffee. 

“How was work today?” Tony asks as he prepares Steve’s coffee. 

Steve sighs, “Stressful. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job. But it’s not always easy, and it takes a toll on you physically and mentally.”

‘What kind of job does Steve have?’ Tony thinks. 

“Maybe drinking all of this coffee instead of sleeping isn’t a good idea but hey I’m an insomniac so who am I to judge.”

Steve huffs a small laugh and thanks Tony for the coffee. Tony watches Steve leave with a grin on his face, hates to see him leave but loves to watch him go. 

•

It’s not until after their fifth interaction does Tony figure out who Steve really is. Or well it’s actually Rhodey who figures it out. 

Rhodey was visiting Tony and came to close the coffee shop with him when Steve walked in once again, asking Tony for a latte this time. 

They have their usual conversation as Rhodey watches from behind Tony, he’s in uniform so Steve salutes and greets him appropriately. 

When Steve leaves Tony asks, “Isn’t he just great?”

“I thought you hated Captain America?”

Tony looks confused, “I don’t hate him. But what does that have to do with Steve?”

Rhodey stares at Tony, “Steve is Captain America.”

A simple statement and everything clicks. That voice, that body, the very tasking job. 

“Fuck.”

Rhodey laughs as Tony starts to panic, “Stop laughing at me Rhodey this is serious. I’m falling in love with Captain America.”

Rhodey stops laughing, “You love him?”

Tony seizes up, “Did I just say that?”

“Yes Tones you did. You know it’s okay to fall in love right. And you know it’s okay that it’s Captain America.”

Tony starts hyperventilating, “I can’t do this Rhodey I can’t do this.”

Tony slides down the wall opposite the counter and hugs his legs. Rhodey sits in front of him, reassuring him that everything will be okay. 

“C’mon Tony breathe with me okay. In and out. In and out. Good, keep going. In and out. In and out.”

Tony’s breathing starts to regulate again and he puts his head in his hands, “I’m such a mess, I’m such a loser. Look at me, afraid of falling in love. Steve wouldn’t even like me.”

Tony is rambling about how useless he is and Rhodey is telling him the opposite, “You’re not useless Tones. You’re brilliant. You’re an inventor. You’re so smart. Steve would be lucky to be with you.”

Tony shakes his head, “I’m just a sad loser with dead parents and a wasted MIT degree. I’m pathetic.”

Rhodey hugs Tony and rocks him, letting Tony cry it all out. He knows Tony really believes all of these things. 

After Tony calms down Rhodey gets up to lock up the coffee shop for him before taking Tony home. They sit on the couch and watch movies, Tony is back to his normal self. Well he’s faking it for Rhodey’s benefit and when Rhodey leaves that night Tony cries himself to sleep. 

•

When Steve comes back the next day Tony ignores him, well tries to anyway. 

“Good evening Tony, I’m thinking a frappuccino today since it’s quite hot out.”

Tony just nods and tells Steve how much it will cost before going over to the machine to make the frappe. 

Tony usually asks questions first but since he’s being silent Steve asks, “How was work today?”

Tony just shrugs and responds with a simple, “Fine.”

Steve starts telling Tony about his own day but is interrupted by Tony shoving Steve’s completed frappe into his hand and walking away. 

Steve gets a look of surprise and confusion on his face. He shouts back to Tony, “Have a good evening,” before exiting the coffee shop. 

Steve gets this cold shoulder treatment for two more days before he snaps. 

“Did I do something?” He asks Tony after ordering a mocha. 

Tony looks up at Steve’s hurt and curious eyes. He did that, Tony. He keeps screwing up everything good in his life. 

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Then why do you keep ignoring me?” Steve was calm. 

“I’m not ignoring you.”

“Bullshit,” Steve says, raising his voice a little.

Tony flinches, “I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?” Steve was a patient man but he’s starting to get annoyed. 

“Nothing.”

“Tony please tell me or so god help me.”

“God help you what Steve? What are you going to do? You going to use your shield on me? Going to throw me across the room?” Tony was getting angry, why can’t Steve just leave him alone?

Tony is crying now and Steve is quiet, “You know?”

“Yeah no shit I know.”

Steve goes to walk closer to Tony, but Tony steps back. 

“Are you afraid of me?” Steve asks so quietly that Tony barely hears him. 

“Of course I’m afraid of you. You’re Captain freaking America.”

Steve tries to step closer to Tony again and this time Tony doesn’t step back, but he makes no effort to get closer to Steve either. 

“I’m not just Captain America, I’m also a normal guy called Steve Rogers.”

Tony sighs, he knows this. He knows Steve won’t hurt him. He knows Steve. But he doesn’t know Captain America. 

“I’m not just afraid of you, I’m afraid of what you represent.”

“What does that mean Tony?”

“I’m in love with you Steve, and that fucking scares me,” Tony shouts, “You’re you and I’m me. I didn’t think anything could happen before I even knew you were Captain America. This is so hard Steve because I never fall in love. I never trust people. I never let people in. But then there’s you and your stupid cheesy grin and your beautiful face and your perfect body and now you’re a hero. An actual real life hero who has saved people. And I’m just me. A guy who got into MIT at the age of 14 and hasn’t done anything since. A guy who lost both of his parents in a car crash when he was 21. A guy with two friends and one of them is my boss. A short, ugly, boring guy with so many problems. I’m afraid to love you Steve, but I’m also afraid to lose you.”

Tony is full on balling his eyes out at this stage, and his voice is now hoarse from shouting that long speech. Steve is just standing there, taking it all in. 

‘Say something asshole, why won’t you say something?’ Tony thinks as he stands there vulnerable. 

Finally Steve does something. He walks over to where Tony is standing and grabs his face, “Can I kiss you?”

Tony looks shocked and looks into Steve’s clear azure eyes, searching and scanning for sincerity. Tony finds it and nods his head a little. 

Steve smiles and bends down, brushing his lips against Tony’s. 

Tony feels like a cliché but he loves it. He feels a warm fuzzy feeling take over his whole body as he wraps his hands around Steve’s neck, pulling him closer. 

When they break away from the kiss Steve leans his forehead on Tony’s, “I love you too.”

Tony laughs, “Steve I’m such a mess, how could you love me?”

“I love you because of all those things you said about yourself. I don’t agree with any of it though. You’re the opposite of boring. You’re far from a loser. And you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, Tony Stark.”

Tony looks up at Steve to meet his eyes, “How do you know my last name?”

“You’re not the only one who knows things around here. I had to do a background check on you if I was going to ask you out. Can’t have you being some deranged super villain out to kill me.”

“How do you know I’m not some deranged super villain out to get you?”

“Because you’re the best guy I know,” Steve replies. And it’s true, Tony is the best guy he knows. Tony is amazing and smart and funny and beautiful and humble and flirty. 

Tony locks up the coffee shop and Steve walks him home. 

“You should come in, I have popcorn.”

Steve smiles, if Tony wants to spend more time with him then who is he to say no.

Tony puts on a movie and gets the popcorn ready. He tells Steve to lie down on the couch and Tony snuggles into him. Steve interlocks their hands together, playing with Tony’s fingers. 

Steve doesn’t pay attention to the movie, he’s too busy staring down at Tony. 

Halfway through the movie Tony sighs, “Stop staring at me Steve it’s creepy.”

Steve smiles, “I can’t help it Tony, you’re just so beautiful.”

Tony blushes, he never blushes. 

“There’s something I need to ask you.”

Steve gets worried and Tony reassures him that it’s nothing bad. 

“It’s just, your suit is so ugly, who designed it?”

Steve laughs, one of his real laughs that Tony always breaks out of him, “I don’t know who designed it. It’s not all that comfortable either.”

“I could design you a better one,” Tony states smugly. 

“I bet you could dear.”

Tony’s heart swoons, they’re onto nicknames already. 

“You should let me design you a suit.”

“Sure, you design me a suit and I’ll get it made.”

“Promise?” Tony holds out his pinky finger. 

“Promise,” Steve agrees, wrapping his own pinky finger around Tony’s. 

Over the next few weeks Steve would continue to come to the coffee shop near closing time, order his coffee and wait for Tony to close up before he walks with him to his apartment. Most of the time he goes in with him to relax on the couch, or eat dinner. Sometimes he’s too busy with work and only took those few minutes out of his day to visit Tony, which Tony appreciates greatly. Sometimes they do more than just relaxing or eating. 

Tony finishes designing Steve’s new suit, the stealth suit he calls it. It’s an upgrade from Steve’s current suit and it’s navy. 

When Steve came over the day Tony finished it Tony couldn’t wait to show him. 

“It’s beautiful Tony, and it seems a lot more practical for me. But people see me as the living embodiment of the American flag.”

“Steve don’t worry, this is just the stealth version. I have a red, white, and blue version too. I know how much you love patriotism,” Tony salutes Steve as he says the last part. 

“No need to get cheeky Mister Stark, or I might have to punish you,” Steve smirks. 

Tony mocks a look of horror, “Oh no a punishment. Whatever will I do?”

Steve steps closer to Tony, breath hot on Tony’s face, “I'd be careful if I were you Tony.”

Tony stares up at Steve with a mischievous look in his face, “What if I don’t want to be careful?”

Steve could feel Tony’s growing erection against his own thigh and smirks. He leans down to kiss Tony but instead pecks his cheek before getting up and walking away. 

“Oh that’s cold Rogers,” Tony whines while getting up to follow Steve. 

Tony jumps onto to Steve’s back and leads him into his bedroom, “Maybe I’m the one that has to punish you.”

Steve throws Tony onto the bed and stares down at him, “Not on my watch sweetheart.”

•

When Tony hears it on the news his heart just about breaks. 

“Captain America has been seriously injured.”

Tony drops the empty mug he was holding. It was lunchtime and he all but sprinted out of the coffee shop. 

He ran and ran and ran. He knew where they would take Steve, he’s been with him for a year now and Steve tells him everything. 

Tony burst through the hospital doors demanding to know where Steve is. There were guards all of the place, restricting his entrance and refusing to answer his question. 

“I’m Tony fucking Stark now let me in,” he growls. 

Someone, a woman, starts speaking, “You’re Tony Stark?”

Tony looks over to her direction. She looks familiar, like one of those superheroes that always helps Steve. 

“My name is Natasha, I’m a friend of Steve’s. He's always talking about you.”

Tony walks over to her, “How is he? The bastards won’t tell me anything.”

Natasha smiles, “I can see why he loves you. The injury was bad but he’s doing fine, resting now.”

“Can I see him?”

Natasha nods her head yes and leads Tony to Steve’s room where he’s lying on the hospital bed with a cast on his arm and his face scratched. 

“Heya Cap,” Tony greets softly, frowning at his boyfriend’s current state. 

Steve gives a small smile, “What are you doing here?”

Tony walks over to Steve’s bed and sits on the seat beside it, grabbing Steve’s free hand to hold and starts rubbing his knuckles. 

“My stupid boyfriend ended up in the hospital because he did something stupid.”

“Wow that boyfriend of yours sounds like a real hassle.”

Tony laughs, “He is but I love him anyway.”

“I love you too Tony. I never wanted you to see me like this. I never wanted you to worry.”

“That’s what you get when your boyfriend is Captain America.”

Natasha is watching them from the doorway and smiles at them. It reminds her of her old boyfriend James. 

“I’m warning you Rogers, if you die on a mission I’m gonna bring you back to life and then kill you again.”

Steve grins, “I think killing your husband is a criminal offence.”

“Yeah well I’m willing to go to jail- wait did you just say husband?” 

Steve lets go of Tony’s hand to reach over and grab the little velvet box that was sitting on his bedside table. 

“I was thinking of how I should do this and I guess almost dying in battle made me realise I really don’t have any time to waste so here it goes. Tony, when I saw you for the first time in that coffee shop I knew that there was something special about you. And then you gave me your number. I never called though because I wanted to see you in person, ask you out in person. I got to know you, the real you and I fell even harder in love. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Tony. You make me a better person, a better hero. We may fight, hell our relationship started with a fight, but that’s just who we are and that’s what I love about you. I’m ready and willing to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me. So Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

Tony is crying, Steve is crying, Natasha isn’t crying but she’s happy for them. 

“Steve I don’t know what to say, of course I’ll marry you.”

Tony leans down to kiss Steve and Steve whinces. 

Tony apologises and Steve brushes it aside, pulling Tony down himself to kiss him. 

“I asked Rhodey for permission you know,” Steve mentions when they break from their kiss. 

“I’m sure that was fun.”

“He threatened to kill me too. But he also said it wasn’t up to him to decide.”

“He’s right, but I’m sure he appreciated you asking him. He’s very protective.”

Steve fell asleep shortly after with Tony laying on his chest. 

When someone came by to remove Tony Natasha told them to leave him. 

•

Steve and Tony get married that spring and Tony is welcomed into the superhero community. He designs suits and weapons for anyone who asks and is finally able to bring his ai to life after getting the material and funding from shield. 

He names his ai Jarvis after his uncle who helped to raise him. 

A few years later and Tony and Steve have adopted three kids. 

They wanted one child but the three kids formed a bond that Tony and Steve just couldn’t break. 

One of the kids gets bitten by a radioactive spider, another turns out to be inhuman, and the last found a nova helmet belonging to his birth father. 

Tony couldn’t escape superheroes even if he tried. 

He loves his family and he wouldn’t trade it in for anything. He loves his husband, his kids, his best friend, his old friends, his new friends, and his bots that he started to design and create. 

Tony Stark was a normal human who fell in love with a superhero and it changed his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where Steve’s clear azure eyes come from then I uhh love you. Also I just What to make it clear that the kids are Miles, Kamala, and Nova thank you very much.


End file.
